People fall in love in mysterious ways
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: People fall in love in mysterious ways... Maybe just the touch of a hand... / how Trish and Dez ending up holding hands in Cap and Gown & Can't Be Found.


**Author's note: This one is my take on how Trish and Dez ending up holding hands and cuddling (I'm still freaking out about that part) in Cap and Gown and Can't Be Found. once again, big thanks to AJ for helping me out with this one as she does with all my Trez fics XD**

"I don't even wanna know what's going on in there." Trish said, pulling her ear away from the door when all she heard was panting.

"I'm with ya." Dez agreed. "Like I'm fully aware of what's going on in there, but I'd rather live in blissful ignorance."

Trish nodded, leaning up against the wall then sliding down to sit in the corner between the practice room's wall and the one next to it.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Dez asked, sitting down next to her, acting way too casual for how close he was siting to her.

"Sure." Trish said. "What'd ya got?"

"Just the classics ya know, every Zalians except the sixth one because duh." Dez said. "How about we watch number three, because it's our favorite."

"Sounds great." Trish smiled.

They sat on the floor, sides pressed into each other as the movie started.

There is something extremely comforting about watching a film you've seen nearly a hundred times; a film you know every single line of; a film where you know the plot like the back of your hand; a film you've seen so many times that the actors feel like old friends.

That was why they chose this movie.

So much was changing in their lives. They were about to graduate, they were about to venture out into the world on their own; so watching a familiar movie soothed them from all the uncertainties in their own realities.

However, watching the familiar movie only made Trish realize how drastically their lives were about to change.

They were about to graduate high school.

They were all about to embark on their own separate journeys.

They were about to grow up.

Trish hadn't realized how emotional all these realizations had made her until she felt a warm tear slide down her cheek.

"Trish?" Dez said quietly, turning to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Trish replied quickly, attempting to subtly wipe the tears from her eyes. "Just allergies."

"Trish..." Dez said, looking directly into her eyes. "C'mon, I know that's not it."

Trish let out a sigh, she knew she couldn't hide anything from him even if she tried.

"We're graduating." she said simply.

"Yeah, I know." he replied. "It's all any of us could think about over the past few weeks."

"No but like-" Trish said, struggling to make her point seen. "We're graduating. We're growing up. We're not kids anymore. We're becoming adults."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty scary." Dez said quietly.

"And it's not just that." she said. "Its all of us going our separate ways. What if we never see each other again? What if we all just become "this friend I had in high school"? What if we completely fall out of each others lives?"

"We won't let that happen, Trish." Dez assured her. "I don't know what I would do without you guys in my life!"

"It's different for you guys." Trish said quietly.

"How so?" Dez asked.

"Austin and Ally have each other, you have Carrie, and I'm still all alone. You guys will always have someone to be connected to; you guys are all settling into these serious relationships and the only guy that's shown any interest in me lately is kind of a creep and has spent his entire life hating on my best friend. I'm starting to feel like I'm never gonna find anyone."

"Trish, that's crazy!" Dez said. "Lots of guys are interested in you! Have you seen the way they look at you at school? They practically drool when you walk down a hall! But who cares what those guys think! You're way too good for any of them anyway."

"That's sweet Dez, but-" Trish said.

"How about we make a deal." Dez interrupted her. "If we're both single when we're 40, we'll marry each other."

Trish laughed.

"Ok, now you're the crazy one." Trish said, shaking her head, still laughing.

"How crazy would it be?" Dez said. "We love each other, we make a fantastic team, we already fight like an old married couple so that'll hardly change."

"Well I guess when you put it like that..." Trish said.

"And just imagine how cute our kids would be!" Dez said.

"Dez!" Trish said, blush forming on her cheeks. "You have a girlfriend!"

"I know." Dez said. "But if imagining marrying your best friend and what your kids would look like is against the laws of dating, than that's not something I want to be a part of."

Trish laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So what'd ya say?" Dez said, sticking out his pinky. "If we're both single at 40 we'll marry each other; deal?"

"Deal." Trish said, locking her pinky with his.

"Good." Dez said, smiling down at her after their pinkies broke apart.

They returned their attention to the movie.

"We're still gradations and growing up." Trish said after a while.

Dez looked down at her and reached down and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

"Yeah we are." Dez said. "And it's gonna be hard, but we're gonna do it Together."

They returned their attention to the movie, hands still intertwined.

Dez felt his eyes droop, his head dropping onto her shoulder as his eyes drifted shut.

 _"Her hair smells so nice"_ he thought as he felt himself falling asleep, her head leaning against his, a small smile on her face.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
